battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeeky Boogy Doog
Zeeky Boogy Doog is the short-anticipated 4th episode of BFDIA. Teardrop makes a mistake which leads to her elimination. After someone in W.O.A.H Bunch persuades two more people to join their team, the contestants have to make Dream Island. Plot :This synopsis is incomplete; you can help by action=edit}} expanding it. Before/After the Intro The episode starts with Book, Firey, Tennis Ball and Gelatin are on the Eiffel Tower. Book asks what the prize of the competition is going to be. Tennis Ball tells her that he doesn't know what it is, but Book says that she wishes that she did. Firey insults Book and says that he always thought she was "well read". He laughs at his own joke. Book angry and stabs him with Gelatin's freezing juice. Then Book later asks Tennis Ball what the prize is, and he explains to Book that it is Dream Island. Book says she feels well informed. But the TB makes the same joke Firey did and said he thought she was "well read". She stabs TB with the freeze juice, which Tennis Ball froze too. The Puffball Speaker Box then tells everyone that it is time for Cake at Stake. Gelatin is confused, and doesn't know what she said because he is too far to listen. The Puffball Speaker Box says it even louder, but Gelatin and Book don't hear that either. The Puffball Speaker Box then tells Nickel to go get Firey, Book, Tennis Ball and Gelatin. Nickel says he can't because he can't climb the Eiffel Tower. Pin says that she can do it. She then shakes the tower as Book said it was a bad idea, only for Gelatin to use the "well read" joke on Pin, only to be frozen by the syringe. Gelatin, TB and Firey all fall off only for Book to fall down a hole that happens to be Golf Ball's underground factory. She then got stuck in dream sauce. Pin keeps shaking the Eiffel Tower, even though Nickel tells her to stop because there is no-one on the tower anymore. Pin shakes the Eiffel Tower and it hits a poisoned Yellow Face, causing bugs to fall from his mouth, then it hits Ruby, shattering her, then the Top 25 recommended characters, who all scream in pain :o. Cake at Stake TV announces that it is time for Cake at Stake, showing the overall statistics: *Total votes: 5,093 *Total likes: 2,632 *Total dislikes: 2,461 *Average votes per person: 718 *Average likes per person: 380 *Average dislikes per person: 338 Then TV shows the likes: *PRIZE: Most likes: Teardrop: 502 likes *2nd most likes: Needle: 335 likes *3rd most likes: Pin: 372 likes *4th most likes: Coiny: 312 likes Match is surprised to see that Teardrop has more than 500 likes, then the scene cuts to her seeing Teardrop's total amount of likes, the most ever in BFDIA. The scene then cuts back to her standing in the row with the rest of Team No-Name looking at W.O.A.H. Bunch at Cake at Stake, with her wishing that she had that many likes. The scene later cuts to Fries telling Teardrop to spin the wheel, even though she got poisoned. Pencil interrupts Fries by telling that Teardrop is dead, and also tells that he is dead, but he is not really dead, since he got revived. Fries then tells that Gelatin gave him a dose of anti-poison, while the camera moves up to show the clouds moving out and uncover the sun. Gelatin gets unfrozen by the sun, with him later saying "Eeew! Gross! I'm all soggy!" while Firey dies in the water as he gets unfrozen. Nickel later asks Gelatin if he has more anti-poison, which Gelatin answers by telling him that he only has enough anti-poison to revive one person. Nickel tells him that Teardrop should be revived since she has to spin the wheel. So Gelatin gives him the syringe with anti-poison and he uses it on Teardrop. Nickel then she if it okay but Teardrop just ate Nickel. Pencil asks what that is, and Gelatin tells her that the side-effects of anti-poison includes the eating of another contestant. Pencil then asks Fries who he ate, and he answers that he ate Spongy, which makes Pencil and Match happy. Teardrop then spins the wheel, and it lands on a 2-choice prize. The Puffball Speaker Box asks her to choose between Immunity to the Final 15 or a Hand-powered Recovery Center. Pin then tells that Teardrop does not need immunity because everyone loves her. This causes Teardrop to choose the recovery center by firing a laser beam with her hand. The new recovery center falls from above, which flattens Gelatin just as he saves Match. She says that Gelatin is awful at life-saving, which Pencil answers by saying that he cut it too close, and that he needs to work on his timing. Match then thinks about reviving Bubble, and then types her name on the recovery center. After that, the recovery center loads. When it is done loading, Pencil and Match both crank the pipe thingy, reviving Bubble, who says "Yay!" and then gets popped instantly. So Pencil and Match revive Bubble again, and warned her to stop dying, then Pencil says that she means that Bubble is wasting her time. Bubble later answers by saying "sorry". Then Pin runs into them, pushing Pencil and Match and popping Bubble. She revives Coiny, then Fries revives Gelatin, who revives Nickel, who revives Yellow Face, who revives Firey, who revives Tennis Ball, who revives his friend Golf Ball, who revives Ruby, who then revives Flower, who jumps in joy and gets frozen by Gelatin. Gelatin warns Ruby to NOT revive Flower again. Then Ruby answers with a "sorry". Pencil says that she might expel Ruby from the alliance. Ruby asks if it is for real, then Pencil says "no", followed by "JK". Ruby then says "Okay then". Coiny then revives Bomby, Rocky, Bubble, Spongy. He then tried to recover Book, but failed as the recovery center then says "Error", followed by "Book still alive". Coiny gets upset (in a way) and confused because Book is still alive, which he finds weird. The scene then instantly cuts to him at the elimination arena. The dislikes begin to be revealed, showing a nervous Pin, and her ooze sweat. Needle is the first safe with 210 dislikes, so she gets some cake. Pin got only 314 dislikes, meaning she was safe as well, and she showed a look of relief as she received her cake. A nervous Coiny and an anxious Teardrop wondered who would be eliminated. *Needle: 210 dislikes *Pin: 314 dislikes *Coiny: 387 dislikes *ELIMINATED: Teardrop: 440 dislikes Coiny then said if she had any first words, but TD says nothing, being launched straight into the TLC within the Locker of Losers. Coiny then said, "That's what I thought." Before the contest Coiny said that now he was surround by Pin and Needle make Pin angry and Needle slaps him. Even he didn't call Needle Needy, but he speak Needy in that sentence so he got slap again. Coiny then said want a 2 more contestant to join his team. First is Bomby, who didn't want to join but if not, Coiny will lit his fuse with Firey. Second is Yellow Face, who's very glad to join his team. Ruby is going to spin the wheel but she just can think that if Firey owned Dream Island last seasons so why they're battling. Coiny doing something and Pencil tell that it true, Leafy is stolen Dream Island. Tennis Ball cried, "Oh no! I forget! We don't know where Dream Island is!". Nickel say that they should buy it. But Puffball said they should find it couple time before she vomit a rainbow. Golf Ball tell to stop to talking about it but Yellow Face cried that they are "Battling for, nothing?!?!" The intro plays again, only with the title changed to Battle for Nothing (!!!!!). Contest :This synopsis is incomplete; you can help by action=edit}} expanding it. Ruby spin the wheel and it lands on "Build Dream Island". Ruby says that there are always a solution. Golf Ball quickly orders Team No-Name to go to her underground factory to build Dream Island. When they are going inside the factory, Puffball Speaker Box then spots Bubble, who didn't joined BFDIA. As Bubble says that Pencil recovered her, the speaker box then gives Bubble a "Bubbly Pop" soda as a consolation, predicted that it will pop her to death. Outside, Pin suggest to make Dream Island like a farm because everyone in W.O.A.H Bunch like farm. Yellow Face then very agreed and shouted "Yay!". At GB's Underground Factory, Team No-Name walking down the stairs. Fries asked her if she really has a underground factory. Golf Ball say yes, and then explains the purpose of having an underground factory. She also suggested Fries to build one, but he rejected and says that it would be a waste of time. That angers Golf Ball and she kicked Fries out of the stairs, falling into the incinerator, which killed Fries. Gelatin told her to calm down then gives her a freeze juice, then falls down to the incinerator but the system can detected Golf Ball and stopped her from falling in. Gelatin asked Golf Ball why she has a incinerator. Golf Ball rejected his question, going away from the incinerator, the system don't have to detected Golf Ball so it opened the incinerator gate with Gelatin on it, killing him. Golf Ball then explains her "plan", but it distracted by Pencil, who think that Golf Ball is too bossy. That angers Golf Ball again so she tells Tennis Ball to drag her and throw her into the incinerator, and he did that. So Pencil died, and Match said that Golf Ball shouldn't do that, but GB threatens her by telling her that will be next person to go to incinerator. Outside, W.O.A.H Bunch built the island of farm, and Coiny then notices that Yellow Face is missing. In the factory, Golf Ball is going to put the dream sauce into the Oven-o-Tron 2000. Because everyone didn't see Book in the dream sauce, she was heated and died because the heat of the Oven-o-Tron. Yellow Face then comes up with no reason and advertised Dream Island for only $19.95. Golf Ball then rejected Yellow Face's advertisement and pushed the dream sauce with her legs, and the dream sauce then grows and turns into Dream Island. Meanwhile, Coiny finds out that No-Name's Dream Island is amazing. He has an idea to destroy their Dream Island by throwing Bomby into the factory. Meanwhile, Flower is melted by the shiny sun, and No-Name's Dream Island is getting bigger and bigger. Nickel is a bit glad that he is on Team No-Name, then Golf Ball thanks Nickel. Puffball then question the team what name to named their island. Nickel suggest that it must be "Dream Island". But Ruby's suggestion is "Poopy Mayonnaise", then Firey suggested "Zeeky Boogy Doog". During that, Bomby falls down to the incinerator, then explodes, destroying No-Name's Dream Island and killing everyone in Team No-Name (also Yellow Face). The Puffball Speaker Box then tells the teams that time's up. She said W.O.A.H Bunch's Dream Island was awful and terrible and she don't like it, but because Team No-Name has nothing, W.O.A.H Bunch wins. Pin and Coiny high-five. During that, Needle seems to be watches sadly as that happens. Ending At that night, Flower trying to kill Gelatin by the poison bugs. However, Gelatin is immune of the bugs. Gelatin then froze Flower with his freeze juice and go away. Then, Evil Leafy teleported to her head and capture her immediately. Suddenly, Yellow Face come out for no reason and say "Hello!!!!!" and that's the end. Possible Challenges and Prizes Challenges: *Bring Woody back to life *Melt Needle and Nickel (not Coiny) *Swim 200 AU *Get Rocky to barf again *Slaughter Snowball *Build the tallest pile of Scrabble tiles *Survive the first night *Find all of Ruby's sisters *'Build Dream Island (challenge chosen)' Prizes: *A chance to go back in time 4 seconds *The ability to speak *Immunity to the final 15 or a Hand-Powered Recovery Center (Recovery Center Chosen) *A chunk of flesh *$5,752,984 *4,745 paper-clips or a twig *Either Donut or Dora rejoins *Blood infusion *Rearrangement of the teams Recommended characters 1st - Get Well Card for JacknJellify by SuperMightMicheal 2nd - Boulder by awesomedude18759 3rd - Cherries by Georgia 4th - Fortune Cookie by smileeme34 5th - Evil Flower by ParanoidDeath321 6th - Yoyle Candy by pinkiemiku 7th - Cracker by lepnonis 8th - Bow by wifishark 9th - Dr. Pepper Can by awesomedude18759 10th - Smore by Marshmallowz 11th - Lava Lamp by MR. Penut 12th - Cheesy by TuffTogekiss 13th - Mechaincal Pencil by TotalCustomSeries 14th - Chicken Nugget by HotaruWaffle101 15th - Volley Ball by awesomedude18759 16th - Broken Pen by redking632 17th - Ink by MinecraftLover99 18th - Pencil Sharpener by wifishark 19th - Ninja Woody by JDOCJO5814 20th - Pryamid by guy 21st - Good Flower by flowergift 22nd - Cinnamon Roll by Scruffy1203 23rd - Electric Ice Cube by SuperMightyMicheal 24th - Marble by SuperMightMicheal 25th - Dome by flutterchu Trivia/Goofs *The title "Zeeky Boogy Doog" is a nod to the Demented Cartoon Movie. * This is the only episode to ever start with a Z *This is the first (and currently only) episode in which someone (Teardrop) got the most likes and most dislikes at the same time. *This is the first episode where BFDIA recommended characters were shown in the middle of the episode *This was so far the only episode to use the 1920's Music throughout the episode. (see Music) *This is the first delayed episode of BFDIA. *When you look closely at Gelatin after when Book takes the freezing syringe from him, his eyes get cross-eyed. *When Pencil and Match helped Bubble get back to life but failed, the HPRC read "Not my Fault" for a split-second. *When Match enters Bubble's name in the HPRC again, she is shown to have three arms. *When Yellow Face advertises an important island, $19.95 changes into $99.95 for a split-second. *What is Yellow Face doing in the factory anyways? He's a member of WOAH Bunch! Wait, this isn't a goof: Yellow Face actually left his team much to Coiny's reactions. *A new recovery center is introduced in this episode. *This episode contains the most deaths (caused by Golf Ball and Book mostly by Bomby). *As GB falls into the lava, the ice syringe suddenly disappears. *At one point in the underground factory, Golf Ball's voice cracks. *This is the first time Cake at Stake doesn't have intro music. *This episode features the second longest Cake at Stake, losing only to Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. *This is the second time Pin sweats ooze. *When the Hand-powered Recovery Center doesn't recover Book, it has a Power Macintosh 6100 crash sound (with the pitch edited). *When Fries is complaining about the high pitched noise, Golf Ball still has her eyes closed, as if she was still dead. Although, this may have been because Golf Ball hated the noise too. *When the Eiffel Tower is shown, Tennis Ball and Firey are seen thawed and not frozen. *The challenge where the contestants have to find all of Ruby's 35 sisters is a nod to Cary's mini-season, [ABCDEFG (A Battle Concerning Deliberately Elegant Fine Gems). *This is the first time Gelatin doesn't spin the wheel to choose the contest. *The Challenge "Survive the First Night" is a nod to Minecraft. *Firey didn't burn for a lot of time in this episode. *This is so far, the only episode of BFDIA where the recommended character winners did not appear at the end. Instead, they were all hit by the Eiffel Tower from 1:55 to 2:07. *In the intro for Battle for Nothing, Pin appears to be angry, unlike the regular intro for BFDIA, where she has a neutral expression. *Everytime Puffball talks she appears to be talking to Nickel. *The word HELP is shown in blood in Golf Ball's factory, a nod to Slender, the game. *When Firey defrosts and dies, Yellow Face is not on the bleachers. When Nickel asks Gelatin if he had more Anti-poison, Yellow Face is on the bleachers. *When Team No-Name is walking into the factory, the Factory stops moving (Example: Gear and 2 Fans stop spinning and Light won't flash). *Firey suggested the episode title to name their Dream Island. *Anti-Poisons are known as Antidotes. *A Goof is right after Bomby kills everyone, Gelatin says "Wow". After Bomby yells "NO!" he drops his banana and cake. when he turns around, the banana and cake are back in his hands. *The Oven-O-Tron 2000 is a reference to Sweet Tooth. *At 2:17, When Match says "Wow, Teardrop!" GB doesn't have dimples. *Fries didn't catch fire when Golf Ball kicked him in the incinerator. **Neither did Pencil when Tennis Ball threw her in the incinerator. *At 7:14, Golf ball was kicking Fries at the edge of the stairs of the right making Fries fall into the incinerator, Gelatin freeze her and make her fall off the stairs at right, at 7:30 , Gelatin walked to the incinerator from the right (that mean Gelatin was walking into left) and died in the incinerator, left the green liquid around the incinerator, also at 7:56, Golf Ball told Tennis Ball to send Pencil to the incinerator, and Tennis Ball was walking to the left, throwing her into the incinerator had green liquid around it, which Gelatin died in that, but however, if Fries and Golf Ball falled to the incinerator on the right, Gelatin and Tennis Ball was going in the wrong direction. *At 10:10, After Gelatin froze Flower, the stars at the right corner disappear for a split-second. *All contestant in Team No-Name was suddenly gone when Bomby explodes *Yellow Face sinks in the grass a bit but does not fall *Teardrop firing lazers is a nod to the youtube video The Earth 65 Million Years Ago (Armageddon) *In this episode, Prior to Get in the Van, Coiny set a new record for receiving the most dislikes while still being safe, beating out the previous holder Fries with 265 compared to Coiny's 387. *'Strange fact': When Book froze Firey and Gelatin, Firey and Gelatin had extremely happy faces. When CAS started, Firey and Gelatin were still frozen, but with sad sick faces. How did their faces change positions? *Teardrop is the second female eliminated in Battle for Dream Island Again. 1st being Dora, 3rd being Match, and 4th being Puffball (supposedly). *This is the last episode made in 2012. *This is the only episode that showed 2 different intros. ** This is the 2nd episode if you count Sweet Tooth and the 3rd episode if you also count Gardening Hero. *This is the first time Nickel died. *The saddle for Dream Island isn't really a saddle because it curves in one direction. *When Dream Island is seen, there is a green fan behind it, but when Bomby destroys it, the fan disappears. *The legs of the animals on W.O.A.H. Bunch's Dream Island are objects seen in other episodes. They include hammers (from Take the Plunge: Part 2), stacked dice (from Sweet Tooth), matches, a pencil, a purple block, a spoon (from Sweet Tooth), and a candy bar (from Firey's Candy Bar Adventure). *With beanme100's video to keep Golf Ball in and get Match eliminated, Golf Ball might be caught in BFDIA 6 for cheating in this episode, same with Teardrop, because her elimination is rigged (a user told all his subscribers who does not know about BFDIA to dislike Teardrop's video). Gallery File:Wellread.png|"I'd always thought you're well read." Frozen.PNG|Book Froze Firey. File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-17h23m57s170.png|"So, what are we battling for?" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-17h26m37s117.png|Book's reaction to Dream Island. File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-17h28m01s192.png|"That sounds like a disease." File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-17h29m29s30.png|"Thanks for telling me TB, now I feel well informed." File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-17h34m00s189.png|"You mean well read." Frozen 2.PNG|Book Froze Tennis Ball. File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-17h38m52s56.png|"She must not be very well read." Frozen 3.PNG|Book Froze Gelatin. File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-17h43m35s68.png|"Huh, Dream sauce?" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-17h45m25s154.png|"Everyone loves you!" (slow-mo) File:FlowerInBFDIA.png|Ruby mistakenly recovered Flower. mqdefault03.jpg|The contest is...... mqdefaultCA5YZ9GD.jpg|Spin it! Teardrop. mqdefault11.jpg|U r always doing mistake! mqdefault13.jpg|Push the dream souce! mqdefault17.jpg|Laser beam! hqdefault (2).jpg|Yeah! I'm alive! High five .jpg BattleForNothing.jpg|Battle For Nothing!!!!! Capture15.PNG|Needle is first save with 210 votes. Capture16.PNG|Next save is Pin with 314 votes. Capture17.PNG|Coiny also save with 387 votes! Capture18.PNG|Teardrop is eliminated! Capture411.PNG|So we battling for nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:2012 Episodes Category:Freeze Juice Category:Cake at Stake Category:Single Challenge Category:Voting episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Voting Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:2012 episodes